Promise you won't let go
by KingErebus
Summary: It's a Taekook fanfiction I can't believe they don't have a BTS category...
1. Forgotten

**Chapter 1**

 ** _A/N: Hey hey~ This is my first story so... Give me a follow if you wanttt and favourite this story, or whatever. Comment too! It would be much appreciated. If not, then just enjoy the story like a silent mofo_**

 ** _I'm not a Koreaboo for adding random Korean words? Am I? Ah who cared LOL_**

Jungkook breathed heavily and collapsed after practicing the dance for Blood Sweat and Tears for the 100th time. He felt as though he'd never get it right, but at least he was making progress. He rested his head in his hands and sighed. He pulled out his ear buds and drank some water from his water bottle. He stared off into space, not thinking about anything in particular. Just that he had to make it perfect by tomorrow. After a minute it or two it was time to try it again. He put his ear buds back in and started the song over again. He couldn't help but sing along.

 _"Nae pi ttam nunmul, nae majimak chumeul da gajyeoga ga~"_ He practiced and practiced into the night, determined to have the choreography perfected. It was challenging he had to admit, even if he had been dancing his whole life.

Again, Jungkook stumbled over his feet about half way through and sighed. He was distracted for some reason. He slid down against the wall, and that was when an image flashed in his mind. It was of Taehyung. He hadn't seen Taehyung for two weeks because he went to visit home. When he came back last night though, the rest of the boys were surrounding him and welcoming him back, but Jungkook hadn't heard anything about his return.

All Taehyung gave him was a smile and a nod, before continuing to talk to the rest of the members. Jungkook felt hurt for some reason. He thought he was special to Taehyung but maybe he wasn't. He expected something when the rest of the boys left, but Taehyung left too, not even meeting Jungkook's gaze.

Jungkook shook his head remembering the pain he felt. He couldn't get himself down now, what happened was probably a misunderstanding, Taehyung probably didn't mean to make Jungkook feel unwanted. Even if he didn't bother to speak to him once this morning, either.

Jungkook decided it was time to head in for the night. He ran his fingers through his currently light brown hair before getting up and shutting the lights before exiting the practice room. He walked in the darkness of the night to the nice apartment the boys were staying in. His mind was blank the whole time, but still the thought of Taehyung lingered in his mind.

When he entered his room, he saw Jin already sleeping. He shared a room with him, Jin always liked being the youngest. Jungkook washed his face and brushed his teeth, staring at his face in the mirror sleepily. When he was done, he stripped down to his boxers and got into his bed. He fell into a deep sleep the instant as his eyes shit tight.

Jungkook awoke the next morning due to an uncomfortable amount of heat. It was so hot this time of year. His eyes opened lazily and he tried to sit up but a semi muscular arm stopped him. Jungkook felt the heat radiating from a body behind him. Surprised, he tried his best to turn around but couldn't see who it was at this angle.

"Ahhh get off!" Now he was annoyed. Jungkook shoved whoever it was by their face away and got up, rubbing his eyes. "Aigoo, what are you doing in my-" Jungkook stopped. "Tae tae!?"

Taehyung opened one eye and smiled after seeing Jungkook awake. "Kookie~" The blonde sat up. "You weren't waking up I was worried. I guess I kind of fell asleep beside you." He giggled in the dorky way that he always does and Jungkook blushed. He loved his laugh.

"Did you need me for something?" Jungkook was still confused.

"Nah, just missed my best friend! I realize I didn't give you such a proper greeting yesterday. I missed you so much!" Taehyung smiled his sweet smile and embraced the other boy in a tight hug. Jungkook hugged him back, and tried not to show how happy this made him.

"Come! Get ready and let's go have some boba!" Taehyung sprang up and ran out of Jungkook's room. Jungkook grinned, he loved boba. He glanced over at Jin and saw he was still fast asleep. Good thing.

It took him about 10 minutes to get ready, since he wanted to be quick for Taehyung, and met him outside his door. Taehyung wrapped his arm around him and started to skip out of the building.

"We're Kookie and Taeeee, Kookie and Taeeee! Going to get some boba, some boba for Taekook!" Jungkook shoved him, and chuckled.

"Pabo!" Taehyung continued singing, and after a while, Jungkook couldn't help but join him. He was cheerful and happy getting to go out with Taehyung. The other boys might wonder where they went, maybe they should've invited them... Jungkook could hardly care, alone with Taehyung was all he really wanted.

Wait- Of course he didn't feel like that. He liked Tae only as a friend. He looked over at him, Taehyung definitely thought of them as just friends, so should he.

"We're hereeee~ Come on!" Taehyung grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. The smell of the tea was delicious.

"I'll have a honeydew green tea, with tapioca please!" Tae ordered his favourite.

"Hmm... I'll have the taro milk tea, I guess. Oh and rainbow jelly please." Jungkook stated afterwards. Taehyung took out his credit card and payed for both of their drinks before Jungkook even realized.

"It's my treat to you~" Jungkook hit his arm.

"I don't need a treat from you! You shouldn't have done that." Jungkook pouted.

"Hey don't do that. Be thankful!" Taehyung took out his phone and snapped a picture of Jungkook

"What the fuck, man!" Jungkook tried to grab Taehyung's phone to delete it but he held it firmly.

"Look at you, you look so miserable! What's up?" Jungkook's face in the photo did look kind of sad.

"You just took it at the wrong time, nothing's up." Taehyung thought for a moment.

"Fine fine. But you're my best friend, I know when you're feeling down. If you don't want to tell me, it's fine. Hopefully the tea will make you feel better!" Taehyung picked up the tea that was now ready on the counter. "Gamsa!" He said to the lady and handed Jungkook's to him.

Jungkook felt kind of bad for making Taehyung feel like he's keeping secrets. He should act like he always did around him. Carefree. That way he could make it up to him. Jungkook felt it kind of hard though, he was feeling new things towards Taehyung that he never felt before.

Taehyung and Jungkook took a sip of their boba at the same time. "Mmmmm!" They also both said together. They laughed.

"I actually missed you a lot, Kookie! Even though it was only two weeks. Any time away from you is torture." Jungkook's heart skipped a beat. "All the boys! I miss all of you so much." Back to normal. Of course he felt that way.

"Should we head back?" Jungkook asked. Forcing a smile, that was not exactly fake either.

"Okay!" Taehyung said cutely in English and continued skipping like before towards their apartment. Jungkook grinned and ran to catch up with him.

"Wait up, Taetae!"

 **Welp that's it for now I guess. If you like it tell me so I can continue. In case you are wondering this is a love story between the two and more will happen later. This is kind of an introduction I guess? SO YEAHH tell your King Erebus if you like it haha :D**


	2. Stay with me

**Chapter 2**

 _ **A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate it so much! I didn't think anyone would find my story at first... Heh, I promise I'll update as much as I can now that school is ending**_

 _ **Ahhhhhhhhhhh okay I'm sorry let's just get into it...**_

They reached the apartment in a few minutes and immediately saw Jin and Namjoon standing with their arms crossed. They're so _mom and dad_ like. Jungkook sipped his tea nervously. He saw Taehyung looked a little sweaty as well. Jin can get pretty scary when he's angry.

"Where were you two so early in the morning?! You think you can just leave without telling us, TODAY IS THE DAY THAT WE HAVE TO FILM PART OF THE MUSIC VIDEO AND LOOK... B O B A!"

Even Namjoon flinched to the sound of Jin. He put an arm on his shoulder. "Shhhh, please calm down." He turned to the two, "But he's right.. Just go in and get ready, alright?" Taehyung and Jungkook nodded and sped walk into Jungkook's room with Jin's stare following them.

"Tae your room is over there, with Suga hyung." Jungkook informed him.

"As if I don't know that! I'm already ready, they'll do my makeup and stuff there." Taehyung smiled. He was right, Jungkook was pretty much ready too. Other than the fact that he didn't know the dance.

"Yeah..." Jungkook sighed.

"Is everything alright Kook?" Taehyung asked him. How did Taehyung learn the dance two weeks ago and Jungkook didn't even know it now.

"Y-Yeah I just- I don't know the dance perfectly yet..." Jungkook mumbled. Taehyung's eyes widened.

"But you're the golden maknae! The best dancer! How..?" Jungkook shook his head. He didn't know.

Taehyung took his arm and dragged him into the practice room. He got the music on his phone ready.

"We have time to go through it once, come on. Follow my moves." Taehyung started the music and stood in front of Jungkook. He begun the dance and Jungkook realized he had it mirrored too. Taehyung learned the dance AND perfected it by being able to mirror it. Jungkook felt like a noob copying Taehyung, but it helped him a lot. Though he couldn't stop blushing at how hot he looked while dancing.

Taehyung began to sing a long, like Jungkook did before. He was too embarrassed to join in, but Taehyung smiled at him, as if hinting him to sing a long. Jungkook sighed before grinning a bit. It was his best friend, he has nothing to be embarrassed about.

They both sang along to the song while dancing together. By the end of it, Jungkook had it down perfectly, all thanks to Taehyung.

"Thanks so much..." Jungkook said while panting heavily.

"No problem~ I'm glad I could help. Now come, we have to get going before we get the screaming from Jin again." Taehyung giggled.

"Oh yeah! Come on!" Jungkook ran out with Taehyung at his heels, not wanting another lecture from "Mama".

...

They were at the set, with their makeup all done and outfits ready. Jungkook was just getting his hair styled when he saw Suga come up behind him. He placed his hands on his shoulders and watched his hair being done.

"Do you need something, hyung?" Jungkook looked at him, confused.

"Do you and Taehyung have something going on?" He asked him, but didn't look at him. Instead he stared off in front of him. That came out of nowhere.

"N-No.. Why would you think that?" Jungkook stammered.

"Just.. You two are always hanging out and, he's always talking about you in our room." Suga mumbled slightly.

"Well no, we don't. But, he talks about me?" Jungkook was surprised. He wanted to know what Taehyung said. Obviously good things if it made Suga think they're together.

"Yes. He says how good of a singer and dancer you are. How cute and sexy you are. He says you're absolutely stunning, unlike anyone he's ever met." Suga looked as though he shouldn't have let all of that slip, but that he couldn't give a fuck anyways.

Jungkook was in shock. He didn't know what to say. He never knew Taehyung felt that way about him. It made him blush, what if Taehyung liked him the same way he liked him? He could only hope, he probably feels that way about all the boys. Then again.. Suga only said he talked about him...

"I mean, he's right about all that..." Suga said quietly before turning and leaving, quickly.

"Wait, what?" Jungkook looked at him but he had already turned the corner. What was that supposed to mean..?

"All done! Now go, hurry!" The lady doing Jungkook's hair pushed him eagerly.

"Aha alright, gamsahabnida!" Jungkook bowed and jogged out onto the set. He saw they were in a large white room, with marble floors. There were many paintings on the wall and sun seeped through a roof with openings for the light. It was beautiful. They would be doing the dance and a few other shoots here. He was quite excited. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Kook, we're starting soon!" It was Taehyung's voice, he turned to look at him and say he was smiling brightly. He smiled back.

"Of course... Let's go." Jungkook couldn't help but think about what Suga told him about Taehyung. Suga hyung doesn't lie, he knew it must be the truth.

"Okay, Bangtan! Let's give it our best shot." After getting in position, it was time to film the dance. All the boys were ready but Jungkook found himself distracted yet again. With Jimin right in front of him, and in the bent down position he was in, he didn't think he would see when the director motioned for them to start. Would he hear him? Probably not, the music would be playing loudly.

Jungkook's thoughts were broken when the music suddenly started and the boys started their dance. _Damn it, I'm a little late!_ Jungkook naturally fixed his mistake and was in sync once again. _Off to a bad start..._ He looked over at Taehyung, and almost missed a move. _DISTRACTED! Get with it, Kook..._ He thought to himself. He couldn't go on like this he'd mess up the choreography.

Then, the music stopped.

"Jungkook! That was you! Do you hear your voice singing? Then move your lips! And you're in the front not at the left! Ugh... From the top." The director scolded, but not too harshly. Jungkook's heard worse. He sighed. He saw Taehyung look at him sympathetically.

When they got back in position, Taehyung whispered, "You got this. Just how we did before, okay? I'm with you." His soothing, low voice eased Jungkook's mind. He can do this, all he has to do is think of how they practiced before.

"3... 2... 1... AND START!"

 **Sorry it was a little short, but I hope it's what you... Umm... Hoped for**

 **I'll update again soon, please please please give your king a review! It means so much to me and**

 **Well, see you guys soon 3**


	3. I'm sorry :

I'm sorry this must be disappointing but, I have been very busy with school and my summer was busier than expected. This is just an update kind of thing, I've been seeing new reviews and well. I FEEL BAD OKAY?! I will be writing a new chapter very very soon, for anyone that is still interested and that is a PROMISE!

Thanks so much everyone and please forgive me. I suck :( I'll update soon! Sit tight for the end of this week TOPS

3


End file.
